Love of the lord of the Thundercats
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o meets Liosia a white lioness Thunderian who is Lion-o's age. He falls in love with her. She is scared of falling love. But when she accidentally breaks his heart and then he saves her. She nurses him back to health and realizes her love for him. They discover the wonderfully love they share. Mum-Ra sees this and wants to take advantage of the lovelorn couple. Lion-o/oc
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

A pod came crashing down to Third earth and a white lioness Thunderian Lion-o's age came out. "Where am I?" she asked. "This is a very strange place." she said.

Lion-o came walking through and saw the pod come crashing down. "Someone might need help." he said. He ran to investigate and saw her. "Hi I'm Lion-o," he said.

"I'm Liosia, I didn't think I would see another Thunderian around here." Liosia said.

"Well come to cat's lair with me and we will be able to help you," Lion-o said talking around a lump in his throat. He felt like he couldn't talk around her. Lion-o lead her to cat's lair.

The other Thundercats met Liosia. "Hello Liosia, welcome to Third earth," Tygra said.

"Thank you it's nice to be here," Liosia said.

"You already met the lord of the Thundercats Lion-o," Panthro said.

"Yes he found me," Liosia said.

Lion-o was smiling at Liosia and he was blushing. "Well I hope I can be a help to you guys," Liosia said.

"Well there is always room for more Thundercats right Lion-o?" Bengali said.

Lion-o was just looking at Liosia and smiling while blushing. "LION-O!" Bengali said.

"Oh right we are, so show us what you can do," Lion-o said.

"Okay," Liosia said. Liosia showed to be very skilled and helpful. So Lion-o anointed her a Thundercat. Lion-o watched as she headed back to her room and smiled.

Lion-o was very distracted for the next few days. He was out of sorts when Liosia came around he just got distracted. He wasn't even thinking straight and made mistakes. Like when he was helping Panthro work on the Thundertank he started thinking about Liosia and did something Panthro got covered in oil.

"Sorry Panthro," Lion-o said. "I'll go get you a rag," he said walking off.

"What's with him?" Wilykat asked when Lion-o left.

"Yeah it's like he's losing his focus," Wilykit agreed.

"Well I say Lion-o's been bitten by the love bug," Snarf said.

"Is it contagious?" Snarfer asked.

"What Snarf means is Lion-o is in love," Tygra said.

"I figured it would happen some day this is very wonderful indeed." Panthro said.

Mum-Ra looked into the cauldron Lion-o was in love. "Hmm, he will be an easy target, if I hold his love hostage he will be putty in my hands." Mum-Ra said. He called mutants to the black pyramid. "I want you to take this girl, Liosia, it seems Lion-o has feelings for her, if you take her he will do what it takes to keep her safe." he said.

Lion-o watched as Liosia was reading a book. He shook his head. "What is with me?' He said and went to his room. "What is going on with me and why can't I stop thinking about her? Why do I feel so wonderful around her? Why can't a think straight?" he said.

"I know why," Jaga said.

"Jaga," Lion-o said.

"The answer is simple Lion-o you have fall in love, you have developed feelings for Liosia, so this is natural," Jaga said.

"Is natural to feel like I have butterflies in my stomach and feel all sweaty near her?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes that is very normal," Jaga said. "That is a sign you have feelings for her that are romantic," he said. "You need to tell her that you love her," he said.

"I will try Jaga," Lion-o said.

"Good luck Lion-o," Jaga said.

Lion-o got a flower and came up to Liosia in her room. "Hello Liosia," Lion-o said.

"Oh hello Lion-o," Liosia said.

"Liosia I love you," Lion-o said. "Would you like to go out sometime?" he asked.

"No thanks Lion-o I'm not interested." Liosia said.

"What?" Lion-o asked he wasn't sure he heard right. It sounded like Liosia shot him down.

"I'm not interested and I am flattered that you like me I'm not interested in romance, nor do like you that way, so in other words it's a no." Liosia said. "Plus why would I date the lord of the Thundercats? Plus I doubt it would work out nor do I want to date you, I find you nice, but I don't want to date you at all so can you leave me alone and don't ask me anything like that again," she added.

Lion-o felt something inside him break. He turned and left he threw the flower away and laid in bed looking miserable. Tygra, Panthro, Snarf and Cheetara saw him looking miserable. "Lion-o what's wrong?" Panthro asked.

"Liosia," Lion-o said. "I told her how I felt and I tried asking her out and she said she wasn't interested and said that she didn't want to be in a relation with the lord of the Thundercats because it didn't make sense to her nor did she want to, then she told me to leave her alone and don't ask her out ever again," he said.

"You okay?" Tygra asked.

"No, I just feel so sad and my heart it hurts," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o I know why, your heart has been broken." Snarf said. Then began to comfort Lion-o. Tygra and Panthro went in to help Lion-o feel better.

Cheetara decided to talk to Liosia about how she shot Lion-o down. "Liosia," Cheetara said.

"Oh hello Cheetara," Liosia said.

"I would like to talk to you," Cheetara said.

"What about?" Liosia said.

"It's about Lion-o," Cheetara said.

"What about Lion-o?" Liosia asked.

"It's about how you told him no about the date he asked you out on," Cheetara said.

"I am not looking for romance." Liosia said.

"I know but you could have been nicer about it, after all you are the first woman he has fall in love with," Cheetara said.

"I see," Liosia said. She never thought she would be someone's first love.

"He's so upset, he's crying," Cheetara said.

"I didn't mean to hurt him, it's just I got the speech I gave Lion-o before, whenever I like someone like that they give me that speech one guy said I will never find anyone to love." Liosia said. "So I was afraid that Lion-o might break my heart, but I didn't want to break his," she said.

"I think Lion-o will understand," Cheetara said.

"I think I will go apologize," Liosia said.

"How about tomorrow it's late," Cheetara said.

"I will and Cheetara thanks for talking to me, and helping understand, you are good friend," Liosia said.

To be continued. (What else will happen?)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Liosia was going to apologize to Lion-o. But didn't see him in his room. Then found the flower in the trash. Liosia felt terrible Lion-o went to her with his courage and saw that he was doing his best ask her out. She decided to find out where he is. She went to go find him. She went into the command center. She saw Tygra and Panthro. "Excuse me where's Lion-o?" Liosia asked.

"He went out for a walk to think, and sort out his feelings," Tygra said.

"Yes you really hurt him," Panthro said. "So right now he's licking wounds that you caused," he said.

"Panthro," Snarf said. "That wasn't nice," he said.

"I don't care she needs to hear this and she was being nothing but a mean and selfish person to him," Panthro said.

"Panthro I agree with Snarf that's enough," Tygra said.

"I think Panthro is right about me being mean, but it wasn't because I wasn't being self centered and shallow," Liosia said.

"Why did you tell him that?" Tygra asked.

"Because I got that speech everytime I asked a man my age out, one even told me I would die an old maid because for a white lion standards I was plain and not all wow. I was afraid if I did develop feels for Lion-o he would do same thing," Liosia said. "I was afraid of being hurt again," she said.

"I'm sorry Liosia, I did know you only said that because you didn't want to be hurt," Panthro said.

"Right, and I shouldn't have done it, I will go look for Lion-o and apologize and give him chance if he is willing to give me another," Liosia said.

"Well do just stand there go to him," Snarf said.

"I will," Liosia said and left cat's lair.

Lion-o was moping and he kicked a rock. Liosia saw him and went up to him. "Lion-o?" Liosia asked.

Lion-o turned and saw her. "What do you want?" Lion-o said sadly.

"I want to apologize," Liosia said.

"Huh?" Lion-o asked looking at her.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to be rude, self centered, or shallow, it's just I've been hurt several times and I got that speech everytime I tried to ask someone out one guy said I would die alone because I was plain for a white lion's standards, so I was just scared and I'm sorry," Liosia said. "Don't hate me," she said starting to sob.

Lion-o came over to and held her head up. "It's okay Liosia, I understand, you were just scared of being hurt, and I forgive you," Lion-o said.

Liosia hugged him and he hugged her back. "Liosia will you be willing to go on a walk with me sometime?" Lion-o asked.

"I would like that," Liosia said.

They were starting to head back to cat's lair when they heard something. It was the mutants attacking. Slithe grabbed Liosia. "Let me go!" Liosia said started pull.

Lion-o saw this and became angry and attacked Slithe and made him let go and he started fighting. He was fighting them by himself it was like he was a one man army. He was getting hurt. "Thunder, thunder, thunder Thundercats ho!" Lion-o said. The cat's signal launched into the sky and the other Thundercats saw.

"Lion-o needs help," Cheetara said.

"Let's go," Tygra said.

Jackalman tried to grab Liosia and drag her away. Lion-o even though he was injured found more strength and knocked Jackalman away from her.

Liosia was amazed Lion-o was fighting three mutants by himself to protect her. "Lion-o stop your hurt!" Liosia said.

Thundercats came in and the mutants were now so scared of how Lion-o battled them alone and was beating the stuffing out of them like teddy bears. "Let's get out of here!" Jackalman said.

"Back to castle Plun-Darr!" Slithe said.

Lion-o collapsed from his injuries. Liosia ran to him. "Lion-o!" she said.

The other Thundercats came out. "Those blasted mutants attacking him like that," Panthro said.

"No, he was protecting me, those mutants were after me and he fought to keep me safe," Liosia said.

"Well whatever happened we need to get Lion-o back to cat's lair for treatment." Tygra said.

"Yes and we need be careful about it we don't want to aggravate his wounds." Pumyra said.

Lion-o was loaded into the Thundertank and was taken back to cat's lair. Lion-o was taken to the infirmary and Pumyra started treatment.

Liosia was worried she had tears in her eyes. "If hadn't been so frightened and I could of helped and only if was stronger," Liosia said.

"Liosia there was nothing you could've done, there were three of them and you've only been a Thundercat for a short while so don't worry about it," Cheetara said. "Trust me it's not your fault we are not blaming you," she said.

Pumyra came out a bit later. "Lion-o's going to be alright, he won't be able to fight Mum-Ra, the mutants or the Lunataks for two months but he will make a full recovery." Pumyra said.

"Can I see him?" Liosia asked.

"Liosia he's still sleeping from the anesthesia he'll be up soon and if you don't disturb him everything will be fine and I know he will be happy that you are there," Pumyra said.

Liosia smiled and then went into the infirmary and sat at Lion-o's bedside. She was going wait for him to wake up.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Liosia was at Lion-o's bed side and waiting for him to wake up.

Lion-o was just starting to wake up. He slowly opened his eyes. He saw Liosia looking at him. "Liosia?" He said.

"Oh Lion-o I'm so glad to see you are okay," Liosia said.

"I want know if you are okay, did those mutants hurt you?" Lion-o asked.

"Nothing serious just a couple of bruises," Liosia said.

"I'm glad you are okay," Lion-o said starting to sit up. Then he gasped in pain.

"Hey take it easy, you have several injuries, you won't be doing much for two months." Liosia said.

"This stinks," Lion-o said.

"Thank you for protecting me," Liosia said.

"You're welcome," Lion-o said.

"Would you like anything or need anything?" Liosia asked.

"Right now the only thing I want right now is a drink of water." Lion-o said.

Liosia grabbed the glass and came over to him. Lion-o had a hard time grabbing the glass with his injured hand. "Here let me help you," Liosia said. Then brought the glasses straw to Lion-o's lips.

Lion-o sipped at the moment water and drank about a third of the glass before stopping. "Wow you were thirsty," Liosia said setting the glass down.

Pumyra came in. "Good to see you awake Lion-o, you need to rest for two months but you look like you are doing just fine," Pumyra said.

Liosia stroked Lion-o's head and started to relax. She smiled watching him relax.

"Liosia can you help me change Lion-o's bandages?" Pumyra asked.

"Sure," Liosia said.

Liosia helped Pumyra carefully changed Lion-o's bandages. Lion-o smiled at Liosia and she smiled back.

After that, Liosia then took up being Lion-O's nurse. She came in with some food and she sat down and began to feed him. Lion-O told her he could feed himself. But she insisted on it.

She came in the next morning Liosia came in with Lion-o's breakfast. "How are you feeling today?" Liosia asked.

"A little better," Lion-o said.

Liosia gave Lion-o his breakfast and then cleaned his wounds and changed his bandages. Liosia started to stroke his head and then she told him what the news was on the Thundercat front and other things.

Liosia found herself falling in love. Lion-o was very smitten himself.

A month and half later Lion-o was strong enough to get out of bed. Liosia sat by his side and smiled. Lion-o was smiling too. Then the two leaned in close and kissed. Liosia and Lion-o's hearts sang. They broke the kiss and smiled. "Liosia once I'm better would you like to go on a date with me?" Lion-o asked.

"I would love too," Liosia said.

Soon thanks to Liosia tender care and love Lion-o got better.

They were heading out on their first date. The Thunderkittens wanted to follow and see.

"Now kids they want to enjoy their first date alone." Panthro said.

"But we want to know what happens!" Wilykit said.

"Yeah," Wilykat said.

"I understand but we can't meddle or anything I am sure they will do fine and tell us what happened if they want too," Cheetara said.

Meanwhile Lion-o and Liosia were enjoying their first date. They were having a nice walk in a meadow of flowers. Lion-o picked one and place the red flower in her hair. "It's lovely Lion-o," Liosia said kissing his face.

"Wow!" Lion-o said blushing.

They headed back to cat's lair happy.

The two of them dated for months and Lion-o was going to ask her to marry him.

Today he and Liosia were out. Lion-o got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. "Liosia would you marry me?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes!" Liosia said hugging him.

Lion-o placed the ring on her finger.

Mumm-Ra came out to take advantage of this and take Liosia away. "Mumm-Ra!" Lion-o said.

The foul Mumm-Ra made his way towards Liosia and Lion-o stood in front of her protecting her. Mumm-Ra was about to attack and Liosia clung to Lion-o giving him her love for him. The two of them glowed and Mumm-Ra was blasted back.

Then Mumm-Ra retreated. The other Thundercats came up and saw the whole thing.

"How did you two do that?" Snarfer asked.

"I don't know we just thought about how much we loved each other," Lion-o said.

"It was love Lion-o," Jaga said appearing.

"Jaga," Lion-o said.

"You two's love for each became an powerful force that chased Mumm-Ra away. Love is the most powerful thing out there and the most wonderful thing too, soon love brings something very special." Jaga said.

"What is this special thing?" Lion asked.

"You will soon see," Jaga said leaving.

The other Thundercats were happy that Lion-o and Liosia were engaged.

They were planning a wedding.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

The Thundercats were planning a wedding. Not just any wedding the wedding of the lord of the Thundercats. They were excited because soon there was going to be a lady of the Thundercats. Liosia was getting fitted for a dress. "Hey your tickling me," Liosia said.

"Sorry Liosia," Pumyra said.

"Yes we are not trying to tickle you, we want the measurements for your wedding dress to be just right." Cheetara said.

"I know," Liosia said.

Meanwhile Lion-o was being measured for his suite. "Lion-o stop fidgeting," Panthro said.

"Yes we need to get the measurements just right." Tygra said.

"I know, I am just antsy." Lion-o said.

"We can tell," Bengali said.

After the measurements were finished Lion-o and Liosia went out for some fresh air. "Boy preparing for a wedding is so stressful," Lion-o said.

"Yes and it will be worth it," Liosia said.

"I know it will," Lion-o said.

Thunderian survivors heard that the Lord of the Thundercats is getting married. They were plenty excited. It was a long time waiting and they were going to head to third earth to see it.

"We are going to see more of our fellow Thunderians," Lion-o said.

"Yes and it's going to be exciting they have been waiting for this for sometime," Liosia said.

"Yes and I know it will be worth the wait," Lion-o said.

"Soon someday we will all return to new Thundera very soon." Liosia said.

"Yes we will," Lion-o said.

They were just about to kiss. When they saw something. "It looks like a Thunderian ship, I thought they weren't coming for another 4 months," Liosia said.

"Well I guess some wanted an early start," Lion-o said.

"Well then let's go they might need help," Liosia said.

The two of them ran off and saw some Thunderians come out of the ship. Liosia recognized them. "Mother, father!" Liosia said hugging them.

"My little girl," the man said.

"You must be Liosia's family it's nice to meet you," Lion-o said.

"Hello," the mother said.

"Hello and who are you?" the father said.

"I am Lion-o, lord of the Thundercats." Lion-o said.

"Nice to meet you my lord," her father said.

"Liosia it's the lord of the Thundercats," her mother said.

"I know," Liosia said walking up to Lion-o holding his hand. "He's also my fiancee," she said.

"You mean you two are getting married?" her mother said.

"This is wonderful my daughter future lady of the Thundercats, we heard the lord of the Thundercats was getting married but we didn't know it was to you," her father said. "This is truly perfect," he said.

"You want to help with the wedding?" Liosia asked.

"We sure do," her mother said.

"After the wedding your mother and I are leaving we were about to go to another colony so we can find your older brother's fiancee, who he just reestablished contact with," her father said.

"I understand," Liosia said.

"Now my little girl, we will help you with your wedding," her father said.

They headed back to cat's lair and continued to prepare for the wedding.

Everyone was getting things ready. Liosia's dress was almost finished and Lion-o's suite was coming together. Snarf was making the banquet for the big day. He was going over all the food and the cake that Lion-o and Liosia wanted.

The big day came up and Lion-o was woken by the male Thundercats bright and early. While Liosia was woken by the female Thundercats bright and early. They washed up and the male Thundercats helped Lion-o get ready. "Lion-o we have make you look great for your big day." Panthro said.

Lion-o saw he looked great. "Now all I have to do is see my bride," Lion-o said.

"Hang on Lion-o you can't see Liosia until the wedding," Tygra said. "It's tradition," he said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

Liosia was being working on by the ladies. They did her hair and they did her make up. "You are so beautiful," Cheetara said. "Lion-o is very lucky," she said.

Liosia smiled and was ready. Her mother came up with something. "Liosia I have something for you," her mother said. She showed her a necklace.

"Mother your necklace," Liosia said.

"Yes your father gave it to me the night of our wedding and now it's yours," her mother said putting it on her.

"Thank you," Liosia said.

"Some day if you have a son, you can let him give to the woman of his dreams, and if you have a daughter give to her on her wedding day," her mother said.

"I will," Liosia said.

Everyone came all the Thunderians, the bolkins, the wollos, the brute men, the warrior maidens, the berbils and the rest of their third earth friends.

Lion-o was now standing at the altar very nervous. Then he saw Liosia being walked down the aisle by her father. Then he gave her to Lion-o.

"Everyone we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Lion-o the lord of the Thundercats and Liosia," Tygra said. "Now Liosia do you promise to help Lion-o lead, Thundera and the Thundercats fairly, to honor the code of Thundera, and share your responsibilities for the rest of your days?" Tygra asked.

"Yes," Liosia said.

"Now Lion-o do you take Liosia as your wife, and lady of the Thundercats, to love her, protect her, and cherish her for the rest of your life?" Tygra asked.

"I do," Lion-o said.

"Liosia do you take Lion-o as your husband, and lord of the Thundercats, to love him, honor him, and cherish him for the rest of your life?" Tygra asked.

"I do," Liosia said.

"Now both of you tie the ribbon," Tygra said.

Lion-o and Liosia tied the ribbon in a big bow.

"I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," Tygra said.

Lion-o and Liosia kissed. "I present you Lion-o and Liosia the lord and lady of the Thundercats," Tygra said.

Everyone cheered and started to celebrate. They were very happy and they danced.

Soon Lion-o and Liosia went out on their honeymoon. They bid everyone farewell. "We will see you soon," Lion-o said.

"Yes we will see you in two weeks," Liosia said.

"Take care of yourselves," Tygra said.

"Yes and we can't wait to see you again," Cheetara said.

Liosia's parents left after she hugged them good bye.

Lion-o and Liosia climbed in the Feliner and took off to enjoy their honeymoon.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

The Thundercats settled down and were about to go to bed they were exhausted and for good reason too. Lion-o had just married the woman he loved. The lord and new Lady of the Thundercats were now on their honeymoon and this was wonderful time for them.

It was happy time for all the Thundercats one there was a new lady of the Thundercats, two there were two new Thunderkittens Selene and Bobcat (See two new Thunderkittens,) Tygra and Cheetara were in a relationship as were Bengali and Pumyra and Panthro had reunited with his wife Panella who he thought he lost during Thundera's destruction. There were also two other new Thundercats Ocalo and Catrina. (See Love is in the Air.)

"This is pretty exciting for us, things are looking up for us in more ways than one," Tygra said.

"They sure are," Cheetara said.

"I love you my dear Cheetara," Tygra said.

"I love you too my handsome Tygra," Cheetara said.

Meanwhile in the Feliner Lion-o and Liosia landed in a nice grassy area. "This is the perfect spot and there is the little house that the wollo's are letting us use," Lion-o said.

"That is so sweet of them," Liosia said.

They went inside and it was nicely done. "It's lovely I can't wait to spend the first few days of the rest of my life with you here," Liosia said.

"I can't wait either now let's get some rest, it's been a long day," Lion-o said.

Over the next few days Lion-o and Liosia were doing many things cooking, cleaning and even swimming. They were plenty happy and then they climbed into bed to relax. Liosia slept comfortably in Lion-o's arms it was so peaceful and relaxing. They would soon go back to the other Thundercats.

Then it came time to return home. They witness Tygra and Cheetara's and Bengali and Pumyra's double wedding.

The time came to return to new Thundera and after some excitement with Mum-Ra everything was peaceful and soon New Thundera was a place of peace and all remaining Thunderian refugees returned home.

The end.

Sequel coming soon!


End file.
